


Podfic of "fingers for crossing"

by xaara



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Abuse, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaara/pseuds/xaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Easier to have fallen from grace and be doing your penance than to be the same angry little girl playing with chemicals and trying to scratch the darkness out of your bloodstream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "fingers for crossing"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fingers for crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593410) by [restlesslikeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesslikeme/pseuds/restlesslikeme). 



> Possible trigger warnings for discussion of abuse and the psychological trauma resulting from it, including discussions of abuse involving the forced consumption of food, and for alcoholism.

Length: 8:28

Format: m4a  
Size: 15.7 MB  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1kgm2hlg138c22e/%5Bavengers%5D_fingers_for_crossing_-_by_restlesslikeme.m4a).

Format: mp3  
Size: 11.9 MB  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0nk92jboju67vsy/%5Bavengers%5D_fingers_for_crossing_-_by_restlesslikeme.mp3).

Constructive criticism or feedback welcome. Please let me know in the comments if you have any trouble downloading either file.

This podfic was created using Garageband.

The song at the end is Surrender by [Ida Jo](http://www.idajo.com/music.html), from her fantastic album _The Current_. The album is available on Spotify.

Thanks for listening, and enjoy!


End file.
